I Promise
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: The box that should have been. The scene that was cut from the christmas episode where Blaine gives Kurt a promise ring. It's cute and Klaine and would have made the episode even more amazing. I hope you like it.


**A/N: So I know a lot of people are probably writing this because really, how can you not? But I felt the need to do it too. I really want to see this scene sooooo bad. Anyways, I know it got a little sappy at the end but I hope it's still believable and not too cheesy. I love to hear from you, almost as much as Blaine loves bowties  
>lessthanthree<br>Katie**

He looked guilty. He couldn't keep his eyes held to his, there was a sheepish, half smile on his lips, a faint blush on his cheeks, his hands were clasped behind his back and his feet were fidgety. He did something wrong. It was never hard to read his boyfriend. They knew each other probably better than they knew themselves and although the young Warbler was typically one to hide behind a mask of perfection, Kurt had begun to him open up more, especially when it was just the two of them.

Kurt could tell that it wasn't anything terrible; Blaine didn't look scared or upset, just nervous and embarrassed and definitely guilty. It tugged at his heart strings a bit to see his boyfriend like this. It reminded him that under all the dapper charm was a goofy, playful, boy who just needed attention and affection and sometimes resorted to mischievous behaviour in order to get it.

It worked too. He didn't know why, but there was something about the rascally side of Blaine that drew Kurt to him. Maybe it was because he, himself rarely resorted to such tactics or maybe it was because seeing Blaine stray from the image of perfection demanded by his parents humanized him a bit and relieved Kurt of the feeling that Blaine would drown in it one day. Maybe it was because Blaine always came to him to confess and apologies. Even when it had nothing to do with Kurt, Blaine always told him. It was almost as if Blaine needed it, needed to make sure Kurt knew everything so that could really be one. Kurt just thought it was really cute.

He made his way through the busy hallway to his boyfriend who was waiting, almost in an obedient like manner, for him in front of his locker. Kurt smiled at the boy as he approached because he knew Blaine and knew the upcoming confession wouldn't be anything that would upset him and because of the sheer adorableness of him.

"_Hi Blaine."_

"_Hey."_

"_Something on your mind?"_

"_Sorta. Ok, please don't be mad because I know we agreed on not exchanging gifts but I couldn't resist and I really hope you'll open it and see what it is before you freak out on me for not listening."_

"_Open what?" _

Kurt could have sworn his heart had stopped beating as Blaine brought his hands out from behind his back revealing the little red box with a gold ribbon around it. It was a ring box. Little childhood fantasies that he had long thought forgotten, forced out by hate, came flooding back. In his dreams the bling was always immaculate but it was never about the perfect shine. Even his ten year old self got giddy at the meaning behind the fantasy gift. The thought that someone would one day love him and cherish him enough to commit themselves to him, promise to be bound together forever, to never leave, to work though the inevitable hard times together because even then it was better to be with him than to be apart had warmed his heart even then. It should have now. It didn't.

It didn't because it wasn't a ring. It couldn't be. Blaine had told him to open it before freaking out. Even Blaine knew that what it looked like on the outside wasn't what was really there underneath. Kurt's heart sunk as once again a silly little dream of his was dashed but not before it was dangled in front of his eyes. Blaine should feel guilty.

He pushed it aside though. He had become accustomed to doing so. Maybe it wasn't a ring but Blaine had gone to the effort to get him something even when they had agreed to forgo and really, when Kurt thought about it, that was special enough. Only someone who really cared about him would do that, only someone who loved and cherished him.

"_Blaine?"_

"_Is it stupid? I had kinda been planning it for a while but I thought I'd at least have a proper gift to give to you too so it didn't look so dumb."_

"_It's not dumb. Blaine, you made me a promise ring. You're amazing."_

"_You like it?"_

"_I love it. You have no idea." _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'll get you a real ring someday, I promise. I promise to love you and cherish you until then and when that day comes, I promise to get down on one knee and ask you to be my husband because you're it Kurt; you're the one."_

"_Blaine."_

"_Don't cry, silly."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, KK"_

"_Can I wear it or will it break on me?"_

"_Of course you can but I know gum wrappers aren't really up to your bling standards so you don't have to." _

"_It's not about the bling."_

It never, ever was.


End file.
